baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuma
Tuma was the last of the Leader Class Skrall, and the former leader of the Skrall on Bara Magna. He serves as the primary antagonist for the 2009 installment of "The Bara Magna Chronicles". Early Life During the Core War, along with the other Leader Class members, Tuma served under the Elemental Lord of Rock, ruling a regiment of the lesser Skrall forces. He fully believed in his Lord's grand plan of the Skrall Empire, despite some thinking it crazy. Following this, the Elemental Lord poured energized protodermis onto one of Tuma's Skrall soldiers. The Skrall survived, and would later be granted a name not in recognition of his power-elemental powers over stone-but from accomplishing his duties. Following the breaking of the army, Tuma took his regiment along. He saw that some Skrall from another battalion were under attack, and wondered what could be killing them. He sent some of his men back, but none survived. He sent the elementally powered Skrall, who would return nearly dead. He warned Tuma of what was coming, and was granted a name-Branar. Tuma ordered Stronius-a Special Corp. Skrall-to deal with it. Stronius swung at first movement, destroying a machine of some sort. This machine would turn out to be a shapeshifting assassin of which Tuma would become wary, if he wanted his people to continue to survive. As they moved on, they found more and more dead Skrall, and other soldiers. Skrall survivors joined Tuma's group, and all moved on, only safe thanks to Branar's powers. Soon, the Shattering hit, and everything came apart. Bara Magna After the planet split apart, Tuma lead his group to the Black Spike Mountains, and they set up the village of Roxtus. Following this, Tuma took up extreme prejudice with some of his people, and exiled the women into the wastelands. At some point, prior to the Skrall being known about, Tuma sent a message to Raanu of Vulcanus. He would get Raanu to become his pawn, and, a traitor to his own people. Raanu became Tuma's servant, and inside man. After nearly one hundred thousand years of preparing, rebuilding, and training, he sent a Skrall down towards the other villages. The Black Spikes had remained untouched by the other tribes, and the Skrall had remained hidden. His Skrall never returned, and a week later, the Skrall started to participate in the arena system under his orders. Tuma would regularly work with the Bone Hunters, and give them plans and weapons in exchange for jobs to be done. Soon, a Glatorian from Iconox would be brought to him by his Skrall. He would hold Halix as a hostage and try to extract information, but fail, and soon, Gresh would free the Glatorian trainee. Gresh would then secure the Book of Certavus, which Tuma didn't appreciate. He sent his Skrall after the Jungle Tribe warrior, who all failed to capture the book. Soon, Tuma would take matters into his own hands, and abduct an Agori-Tarduk. He and Gresh met in the desert that night, and Gresh through him the book. An Agori archer burnt the book before Tuma could read it, and trying to put the fire out only destroyed the book. Tuma ordered his Skrall to pursue, but soon, the Skrall was downed when his steed fell. Tuma would return to Roxtus without his prize. Tuma would continue to send out Bone Hunters, Skrall, and the like. He started to work more closely with Raanu to meet his ultimate goals to conquer. Tuma met with Gresh once again, and demanded the information in a fight. Tuma turned down the offer to fight himself, but sent a Skrall instead, and simply watched. The Skrall was killed in the battle, and Tuma left empty handed once again. He would send Branar and other Skrall out into more battles, and start winning more territory and supplies from the other villages, his Skrall going undefeated post-loss to Gresh. He would soon set out on an expedition, and meet with the exiled women-the Sisters of the Skrall. He thought about his past on the long journey, and upon arrival, would speak to their leader, Shakra. Shakra made an alliance with him, and sent him on his way back to Roxtus. Tuma continued to manipulate events, eventually sending Raanu along with a group of Glatorian on their way to Atero. He sent Stronius to participate and win the Grand Tournament as a distraction, while he used Bone Hunters to start trapping Glatorian in the desert. All the while, with Branar as his field scout, he was gathering his armies, and sending them towards Atero. After Raanu's death, and Stronius's attacks in the arena, Malum and his Vorox opposed the Skrall as they reached Atero. Meanwhile, Mata Nui had left the arena and was making his way around the army, and soon discussing matters with the second in command of the Sisters-while Shakra was away-the current leader. Fracta. Fracta agreed to what Mata Nui said, and started using the Sisters to attack the other Skrall. Mata Nui used the confusion to start up towards Tuma, and soon reached him and Branar, his bodyguard. Branar swiftly engaged Mata Nui, but was wiped out of existence with the power of Mata Nui's mask. Mata Nui soon engaged Tuma in one on one combat which swayed back and forth. Soon, Mata Nui unleashed more power, and forced Tuma to give in. Instead of killing Tuma, Mata Nui allowed him to live. Tuma told him to arrive in Roxtus in three days, and then departed with the Skrall retreating back towards Roxtus. Three days later, Mata Nui arrived in Roxtus, and the two battled in the arena. It was obvious that Tuma was more powerful, and soon, he started boasting about his power. Mata Nui gave him his desired power-the power of a god-by using the Ignika. Out of control with power, Tuma attacked Mata Nui with the power of death, but the Ignika kept him from being affected. Mata Nui rushed him, and drove his sword into Tuma's chest. Tuma slumped to the ground, and his powers died out with him. Mata Nui stole leadership of the Skrall away with Tuma dead, and did something Tuma would have appreciated. Ruled through fear of power. Abilities and Traits Tuma was a powerful, swift warrior when he needed to be. He usually relied on his armies to do his work for him, however. Despite his strength, he wasn't the smartest. He was smart enough in the art of war, but not in practical intelligence. He was a manipulator with no loyalty to anyone but himself. He was vicious with a god-complex, which was fulfilled when Mata Nui granted him power. To the end, Tuma craved power over all else, which lead him to his death. Weapons Tuma carried a large, black sword, a Thornax Launcher, and a shield in combat. Trivia *To Tuma's Big Bad, Branar is the Dragon.